The disclosure relates to an actuator device. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,342 A, U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. 2010/0245490 A1 and U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. 2004/0227432 A1, respectively, an actuator device is known with actuators formed from a piezoelectric material. This disclosure provides an actuator device with actuators formed from a piezoelectric material, which with different manufacturing methods is able to be produced in a simple and effective manner and ensures a high manufacturing quality and functional reliability.
This problem is solved by the features of the claims appended below.